


A Granger, a Muggle-Born Who Is a Slytherin!

by Dissonanita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: Lacramioara Granger is finally going to Hogwarts like her sister but soon finds out that her sister hates her and to top it off she is sorted in to Slytherin. She is hated by the school for being a Slytherin and hated by the Slytherins for being a muggle-born. Will she make it to her second year? Will her secrets get out and she be more hated? Or will she find a friend?





	A Granger, a Muggle-Born Who Is a Slytherin!

Sisters aren't all that. When I got my letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my older sister was happy for me or so it seemed. I have been at Hogwarts for a month. I have learned these things:

1) my sister doesn't like me also being a muggle-born witch

2) My house, Slytherin, is the rival to her house, Gryffindor

3) Slytherins HATE muggle-borns

My name is Lacramioara Granger. My older sister is Hermione Granger. I'm a muggle-born witch in Slytherin house. Even for a witch I have secrets that would make me a bigger freak than I am already.

Welcome to my story, it's not a happy one.


End file.
